Jour de fièvre, jour de frères
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Pour Nanthana14. Joyeux anniversaire !] Thor a beau chercher Loki, il n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Et s'il n'a pas disparu dans la nature comme il le fait souvent, s'il n'est pas à la bibliothèque, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche...


Ma première fanfiction longue sur Thor et Loki, je suis tellement émue ! ;-; Mais, surtout, joyeux anniversaire Nantha-senpai ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira, après tout je débute encore c:

Et merci Senpai d'être la senpai parfaite pour moi ! ;w;

* * *

Loki était parfois comme une ombre. Il disparaissait du décor, se faisait flottant, presque invisible, et parfois ni Thor, ni personne ne parvenait à lui remettre la main dessus. C'était, après tout, le dieu de la malice et de la tromperie; il était discret, rusé, silencieux, mystérieux, c'était presque dans sa nature de s'évanouir d'Asgard sans un mot ni sans un souffle, pour mieux réapparaître plus tard, lorsque plus personne ne s'y attendait, ou au contraire avant même que qui que ce fut ait remarqué son absence.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fallut pas à Thor plus de quelques heures pour remarquer son absence. Parce qu'il le cherchait et, ne parvenant pas à mettre la main ni sur ses cheveux noirs, ni sur son sourire malicieux, ni sur un pan de sa cape verte, il en vint à conclure que son frère avait disparu quelque part dans la nature. Ou dans sa chambre, s'il pouvait en croire les râles et les quintes de toux qui parvenaient à franchir la porte. Sa chambre, un lieu auquel il n'avait pas pensé puisque Loki ne traînait jamais au lit aussi tard. C'est donc avec curiosité que Thor ouvrit la porte, passa la tête à l'intérieur et observa, étonné, la demi-pénombre.

"Ferme cette porte, marmonna la voix de Loki, plus rauque de plusieurs tons. Il y a trop de lumière dans ce palais !"

Thor jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique aux lourds nuages gris et monotones qui voilaient une grande partie du ciel, et ne laissaient filtrer dans le couloir qu'une clarté grisâtre et faiblarde.

"Tu devrais sortir plus souvent de ce palais, mon frère, se moqua le dieu du tonnerre. L'absence de lumière te provoque des problèmes de rétine !

-Ahah, je n'imaginais même pas que tu pourrais connaître un mot comme celui-là, grommela Loki, guère amusé. Sors d'ici, Thor ! Je suis occupé !

-Occupé à bouder ? Il y a des heures que je te cherche dans tout le palais ! Viens donc par ici, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander !"

Il lui sembla que Loki articulait un "Quoi encore ?", mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à lui. Faisant danser son marteau dans les airs d'un geste nonchalant, il se dirigea sans se poser de questions vers le lit où son frère se trouvait toujours -fait étonnant à une heure pareille-, et, passant derrière lui, il ouvrit les rideaux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de..."

La fin de la phrase ne parvint pas non plus aux oreilles de Thor, qui crut que son frère, pour une fois, s'était censuré. Satisfait par la clarté grisâtre qui baignait désormais la chambre, en lieu et place d'une pénombre inexpliquée, il se tourna vers le lit. Loki, toujours en pyjama, était enroulé dans ses couvertures, les yeux hermétiquement fermés comme s'il avait le soleil en plein visage. Ses cheveux noirs étaient défaits et son teint, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ce qui intrigua Thor. Loki redressa la tête et, en clignant douloureusement des yeux, le foudroya d'un regard vert cerné de rouge. Cette fois, le dieu du tonnerre fronça les sourcils.

"Es-tu souffrant ? s'enquit-il en cessant de faire danser son marteau dans les airs. Tu as encore plus mauvaise mine que d'habitude, mon frère."

Loki le foudroya une nouvelle fois du regard et essaya de répondre, mais cette fois-ci il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il tenta de se racler la gorge, mais une sorte de gargouillis et une quinte de toux en sortirent. Thor remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'il transpirait.

"Tu es malade, mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux dans la ruelle de son lit. Tu brûles."

Les lèvres desséchées de Loki formèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "Sans blague ?", tandis que la main de Thor s'aventurait sur son front. Le dieu de la malice lui lança un regard mi-irrité, mi-pitoyable, et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la façon dont les doigts de son frère caressaient ses joues.

"Oh, mon pauvre, pauvre frère, s'apitoya Thor en saisissait l'une des mains moites de Loki et en en posant le dos sur l'une de ses joues, après avoir entrelacé leurs doigts. Laisse-moi te soigner avec mon am...

-Thor, est-ce que tu pourrais juste aller me chercher un docteur, s'il te plaît ? protesta Loki en retrouvant miraculeusement sa voix."

Son frère redressa la tête et le regarda d'un air étonné.

"Oh... tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? demanda-t-il d'un air benêt.

-Thor, le pouvoir de l'amour, ça ne marche p..."

Sa voix s'éteignit de nouveau. Thor n'avait pas lâché sa main, et si le dieu de la malice ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait ce contact, ça n'arrangeait ni son mal de tempes persistant, ni ses courbatures de fièvre, ni sa gorge sèche. S'il avait réussi à parler, il aurait bien demandé à Thor de se dépêcher, mais sa gorge était complètement enrouée. Son frère continua de le fixer avec perplexité, caressant de son autre main son visage moite et ses cheveux trempés. Ça n'allait pas le soigner, mais il se sentait mieux... un tout petit peu mieux. Il commençait juste à fermer les yeux pour profiter du tendre contact lorsque Thor se décida enfin à se mettre debout et à lui assurer qu'il allait de ce pas lui chercher un docteur. Loki se rencogna dans ses couvertures en gémissant.

Il n'eut pas l'impression de s'assoupir, et pourtant ce dut être le cas, car un guérisseur se trouvait soudain à son chevet lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté. En revanche, nulle trace de Thor dans la pièce. Il avait dû se faire harponner par une jolie fille, un fût de bière ou une expédition imminente et il l'avait sûrement oublié. Non pas que Loki aimât particulièrement paraître faible et sans défense devant qui que ce fût, son frère le premier, mais les accès de fière lui faisaient désirer un peu de réconfort... Enfin, au moins, il avait eu le temps de héler un guérisseur pour lui. Ce n'était pas si mal...

Le dieu de la malice se laissa examiner sans rien dire, mais, comme à chaque fois, il se souvint pourquoi il détestait être malade. Ce n'était pas tant le corps lourd, les yeux douloureux et la gorge sèche, ou le fait de devoir rester cloué au lit -passer plusieurs jours sans sortir n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui-, mais c'était surtout de se faire examiner qui le rebutait. Il détestait vraiment qu'on l'étudie sous toutes les coutures de cette façon. C'était... horriblement gênant. Il était bien content, finalement, que Thor ne soit pas resté pour assister à ça. Il avait l'air d'une humeur plutôt collante, et ça aurait été tout à fait son genre de rester à côté de lui à lui tenir la main, tout en le dévisageant d'un air de frère poule. Imaginer l'air un peu niais que son aîné avait parfois le fit sourire.

Heureusement, le guérisseur ne tarda pas à s'en aller, lui annonçant ce qu'il savait déjà : oui, il était malade, c'était probablement la grippe, plusieurs jours de repos seraient nécessaires, avec un prime des bouillons, des couvertures et des remèdes. Et puis du miel, aussi, pour calmer sa gorge. Loki le remercia en articulant une syllabe sur deux, et le guérisseur s'en alla. Le jeune dieu était sur le point de se traîner hors de son lit pour aller quérir les potions et les breuvages dont il avait besoin, lorsque la porte se rouvrit et que Thor s'encadra sur le seuil. Il portait dans les bras un amoncellement impressionnant de flacons et de fioles en tout genres, contenant pour la plupart des liquides verts, bruns ou transparents. Par bonheur, la voix revint à Loki lorsqu'il demanda :

"As-tu pillé l'infirmerie pendant ton absence, mon frère ?

-Pas du tout, mon frère. J'ai seulement pris les potions qui sont préconisées pour soigner le rhume, la grippe, la gastro, le...

-Toute les maladies infectieuses, en somme, abrégea Loki d'une voix rauque. Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre le diagnostic du médecin ?

-Alors que tu souffres dans cette chambre depuis ce matin ! s'indigna Thor. Je ne pouvais te laisser endurer ça plus longtemps, mon frère !"

Le dieu s'approcha du lit et laissa tomber tous les flacons sur le matelas. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la bourre avec un bruit mou et ils tintinnabulèrent en se heurtant les uns aux autres.

"Ça ne m'aide pas à savoir lequel est le bon, mon frère, soupira Loki d'une voix cassée en saisissant l'une des bouteilles pour lire l'étiquette. Tu aurais dû demander avant..."

Thor le dévisagea d'un air piteux et Loki s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Son frère avait juste été, comme d'habitude, entrainé par ces élans dévoués et pas très réfléchis que le prenaient parfois. Et puis c'était déjà tellement gentil d'avoir voulu l'aider tout de suite, pour éviter qu'il ne souffre plus que nécessaire. Alors, Loki reprit :

"Tu pourrais peut-être aller quérir du..."

Sa voix dérailla et s'éteignit.

"Du ? insista Thor en se penchant fébrilement vers lui. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, mon frère."

Loki, pris par une quinte de toux soudaine, lui désigna sa gorge, les yeux rouges. Il voulait de cette manière lui signifier qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, mais Thor se méprit :

"Du miel pour ta gorge ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais t'en chercher tout de suite !"

Son frère essaya de le retenir, mais il avait déjà disparu. Dépité, Loki s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans les oreillers et fit défiler les flacons un à un pour trouver celui qui apaiserait sa grippe. Il en dénicha un, vida tout le contenu de la bouteille dans sa gorge, grimaça au goût acre et amer, puis entreprit de rager le bazar que Thor avait mis sur son lit. Il finissait à peine d'aligner sur sa table de chevet les potions pour la grippe, et par terre celles soignant d'autres maladies, que Thor revenait. Il portait dans une main un bol fumant et dans l'autre, une tasse d'où s'échappait une puissante odeur d'herbes.

"J'ai pensé qu'un peu de soupe t'aiderait à reprendre des forces, expliqua le dieu du tonnerre en souriant. Alors je t'en ai apporté un plein bol ! Ainsi qu'une tisane au miel pour ta gorge !"

C'était tellement prévenant que Loki lui sourit avec gratitude, et Thor vint s'assoir au bord de son lit. Il bouscula les flacons de potion qui tintèrent contre ses pieds, mais il les ignora. Il remit le bol de soupe dans les mains de son frère, posa la tisane sur la table de chevet, sembla penser à quelque chose, réfléchit un instant, se releva. Il disparut dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait la chambre de son frère, et en revint une minute plus tard, portant un grand récipient rempli d'eau. Un chiffon dépassait du bord. Tandis que Loki buvait son bouillon, le frère aîné lui tapota tendrement les tempes, le front et le cou avec le linge humide, sans cesser de lui sourire avec affection. Pour une fois, le dieu de la malice était bien content de ne plus pouvoir parler, sans quoi il se serait senti obligé de protester face à la douceur de son frère, et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il aimait que Thor s'occupe de lui. Non, il adorait ça. Il adorait sa tendre préoccupation, le sérieux avec lequel il le dévisageait, attentif au moindre de ses besoins, sa douceur alors qu'il soulageait sa fièvre en lui rafraichissant le visage. C'était tellement doux, tellement tendre. Ça le rendait tellement heureux.

"Te sens-tu mieux, mon frère ? sourit Thor en voyant son visage se détendre."

Loki acquiesça. Il fit un gros effort et parvint à articuler un "Merci". Il sourit même sincèrement à son frère pour lui montrer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant. Thor lui sourit à son tour et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui frotter tendrement le cuir chevelu, puis la nuque. Loki ferma les yeux. Il bougea la tête et sourit. C'était vraiment délicieux.

"J'espère que cette tisane te fera du bien, enchaina Thor en étendant sa caresse à son dos. Bois-la maintenant et ensuite, tu pourras te reposer."

Loki hocha la tête et lui prit la tasse des mains. Le breuvage était chaud, riche, son goût était à l'équilibre parfait entre les épices et le miel, comme il l'aimait. Que Thor sache si bien y faire pour préparer les boissons qu'il aimait le toucha.

"Tu devrais dormir pour reprendre des forces, lui conseilla Thor. Je vais rester avec toi."

En disant cela, il se délesta de ses bottes et les abandonna à côté du lit. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, il remonta ses jambes sur le matelas et sourit à son frère qui le fixa avec surprise.

"Pourquoi rester ? croassa Loki en retrouvant miraculeusement sa voix. N'as-tu pas des choses plus importantes à faire ? Partir en expédition, faire la fête avec tes amis, charmer l'une ou l'autre de tes admiratrices ?

-Rien de tout cela ne prévaut sur mon petit frère, sourit Thor en le couvant d'un regard chaleureux. Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je ne vais pas succomber à la grippe si tu quittes cette chambre, mon frère.

-Mais tu te sens sûrement mieux quand je suis là, non ? Tu peux me le dire, je sais que c'est la vérité !"

Loki marmonna une réponse, embarrassé d'avoir été percé à jour, mais il ne dit rien lorsque son frère, très fier de lui, s'allongea à ses côtés.

"Je sais que je n'y connais pas grand chose en médecine et en potions, commença à bavarder Thor en passant un bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. En revanche, je sais qu'une présence fraternelle aide toujours à se sentir mieux lorsque l'on a l'impression d'être faible et malade. Je me rappelle la fois où..."

Loki le laissa monologuer. Sa voix s'était de nouveau enrouée et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus parler. De toute façon, il aimait les monologues de Thor. Cette capacité que son frère avait de parler tout seul était fascinante, et puis le dieu de la malice aimait tellement le son de sa voix. Elle le berçait, et elle était si douce à ses oreilles que l'entendre suffisait à le faire se sentir à sa place, câliné et heureux. Il pria pour que Thor ne s'arrête jamais.

"Que voulais-tu me dire, au fait ? l'interrompit-il pourtant d'une voix douce, les yeux fermés et tout blotti contre sa poitrine."

Thor s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase et se mit à réfléchir.

"Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il enfin, pensif. Je crois que j'ai oublié.

-Ah..."

Loki n'insista pas et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de son frère. Quelle douceur, quel bonheur d'être là... Thor se remit à parler de cette incroyable expédition que ses amis et lui avaient menée quelques jours plus tôt et qui, disait-il, leur avait permis de découvrir un fabuleux trésor de guerre. Loki ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il était tout entier absorbé par la chaleur de son frère, sa poitrine si confortable sur sa joue, les battements de son coeur et son odeur. Ce jour de fièvre était décidemment l'un des meilleurs jours de frères de sa vie.


End file.
